


Return Of The Kings

by Lock_N_Key



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lock_N_Key/pseuds/Lock_N_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning to asgard with Loki, Loki is locked up for punishment while Thor becomes King to rescue his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return Of The Kings

It was hard to believe that not long ago there had been a feast within the walls of the castle. Drinking and songs of celebration had now given way to a heavy silence that was deafening in its own peculiar way. Well, at least it was for Thor. He’d been on one quest after another since bringing his brother; Loki, back from Midgard. Months had past, how many he wasn’t exactly sure. But the weather had taken a turn between then and now, the seasons had shifted to colder weather. Now he was home, but it hardly felt like the same place it had been. It was quiet, cold, and sterile. The conversations he did have with people were forced and uninteresting. It didn’t take him long to realize it was because he lacked his brother at his side. No matter if it was pranks or just casual conversation, without his brother’s voice filling the halls Asgard was not the same place.

 

Footsteps echoing around him pulled him back from his thoughts. He’d come farther than he realized, and knew that from here on it wasn’t likely he’d be seeing anymore retreating party guest. Torches flickered down the wide stone passage that stared him down, chasing shadows about yet seeming unable to banish them fully. The scene made a fitting backdrop for the long walk down the hallway of dungeon like rooms residing behind each old wooden door. But his goal was all the way at the back of the hall. A room that could only be accessed by the King of Asgard and those charged with caring for prisoners; a room which he was denied entry to when last he tried. 

To anyone else the entrance to the heaviest guarded cell in Asgard looked like any other door in the long hallway. The only difference being if anyone who was not wearing a pendant, imbued with a special kind of magic tried to enter, they would be struck down and left paralyzed where they stood, stuck there until someone came to pull them away from the door. The same thing would occur to anyone who tried to escape. The cell itself was rather simple on the inside. An average sized room with a high window no one could reach without the aid of a step or ladder. The interior walls were made of pure stone, decorated with typical Asgardian carvings and knot work. The backside of the door was layered with a special stone, far different than the walls, floor, and ceiling that surrounded it. The only steady light in the room came from a few torches that would never burn out, due to special oil that was used in the grand city. The prison had been created long ago, if ever needed for prisoners that the guards could not handle, or for long term sentences such as its current occupant, Loki the God of Mischief.

 

Now however, the god was no more than another prisoner. He sat upon the cold stone floor, arms bound behind him with metal chains fashioned by powerful magic to keep him bound. A muzzle made of metal fastened his lips together, and if he ever tried to remove it he risked losing his tongue as well. Thankfully, unlike most prisoners who wore just enough clothing to cover their most private of parts, Loki still wore the same clothing he had been returned to Asgard in. No one wanted to deal with making him change, let alone be around him. Everyone wanted to focus on the Thunder God Thor, who had triumphantly completed his quest of stopping Loki’s reign of terror on Midgard. Loki had been forced to return with the Teseract, and now sat in his cell, isolated from all but those who were charged with checking his cell for signs of escape attempts or general foul play. 

 

The Door creaked open slowly, heavy boot steps echoing through the room. Thor was still dressed from his coronation. A thick golden circlet rested upon his brow, marking him as Asgard’s new king. But he wasn’t thinking about that now. He was studying Loki, whom he hadn’t been able to see since their return. Recalling how he’d planned to take his brother to their father, and was instead met by guards who took Loki away from him. The day he’d learned not only would Loki would remain chained here, but that he’d not be allowed to see him. But now no one could keep him from doing as he saw fit in regards to his brother’s fate. “Brother…” He said simply. Continuing to the dark haired mans location, kneeling down so that he could be at eye level with Loki.

 

Loki was seated as he had been for some time. Back facing the wall, wrist bound by metal cuffs behind him. His head hanging down, hunched over his lap. Long raven locks shrouding his face, eyes closed against the dark of the room. Since no one often visited him, he usually forced himself into a sleep like state. Loki had no idea how long it had been since he had been taken from the blond. He had lost all track of time in his isolation. He heard footsteps, but it was his brother’s voice that caused him to raise his head. Emerald eyes locking the gold circlet, before returning to azure blue orbs. His eyes own blank of any emotion. It was nothing more than a mask of how he truly felt, hiding behind them the loneliness and anger, the jealousy that his brother had become king. Something Loki had always wanted, the only thing he ever really wanted. But Thor’s eyes hid nothing, something that was both a curse and a gift. He gave a faint smile. But it was awkward and showed that he had a lot on his mind. “I know what you’re thinking even without words brother. “ He lifted a hand to slowly brush some of that long dark hair back away from his brother’s face. “I tried to come and see you before, but Father wouldn’t permit me to enter. They knew I wouldn’t have you in chains like this… I about destroyed a good portion of the castle trying to…convince them to reconsider.” The raven male’s eyes watched the hand that moved his hair, the touch felt wonderful. He would never admit it but he missed contact like this. He missed his brother more than he would ever admit to himself. He stayed silent, eyes never changing, staying clouded with no emotion as he listened to his brothers words.

 

Thor however was unaffected by his brothers lack of reaction, leaning in and placing a kiss on Loki’s forehead. “This might hurt a little. But it should only last a moment. “He whispered the words. Reaching back and pressing his thumb against a round symbol at the metal head gears back portion. The sound of gears and metal moving as the strings that ran through Loki’s tongue and lips severed, and slowly retracted back into the mouth piece. Thor watched intently until the device was once again inactive, but Loki couldn’t help but whimper a bit at the slight pain of the metal threads coming undone from his mouth. Slowly it was moved away from the dark haired male’s body, Clattering on the floor as it was tossed aside. It was made to rebuild the flesh and muscle it pierced originally, his mouth felt a bit parched and sore more than anything else. The raven haired male moved his jaw a bit, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to be rid of the soreness before returning his attention to the blonde. He had nothing to say, at least nothing he wanted to admit. 

 

Thor just maintained his odd little smile, Despite Loki’s silence. “After all that time in silence you still have nothing to say to me?” he asked coolly, Threading fingers through his brother’s hair once more, his free hand sliding the circlet from his own head and tossing it aside. “Talk to me Loki, You have no idea how much these halls haunt me without your voice filling them. “ The blond spoke quietly, voice pleading. “I have nothing to say Brother. What do you expect, I am a mere prisoner meant to rot in isolation to the end of my days.” The dark haired man stated. His voice no louder than a whisper as he spoke, eyes flashing for a moment with anger before returning to their blank, emotionless state. Thor simply shook his head. “Do you truly think I would keep you locked in here? My Brother, the most important person in my life. I came here to tell you, your punishment ends tonight. Asgard is nothing to me without you being a part of it.” Thor replied happily, but Loki’s gaze remained questioning and confused as he heard blond’s words. Of course the little laugh that the older of the two gave probably didn’t help in that confusion at all. “As the king of Asgard, I have say over your punishment now. You only need to agree to one thing Brother, that you won’t leave our realm unless it is at my side. Promise me this, and I will unchain you. There will be no more locked doors or restraints. You can have your life back. ” The blond wanted to talk more, however not in the dank dungeon. He was sure Loki had enough of this place. And he’d had enough of thinking about his brother’s days in here. “I have no life waiting for me outside these walls dear brother, both Asgardians and Midgardians wish nothing more than to see me dead. The only life I ever wanted was to be king, and you took that away from me.”Loki growled, his voice still low and quiet as his eyes locked on those of his brothers, his own full of anger.

 

Thor frowned some, looking down at the floor and away from his brother’s eyes as he thought. “I worked hard these past months to secure my spot as king. But it had nothing to do with a desire for the crown, only my desire to be with you. Would you rather I simply sit in here with you each day, and let the kingdom fall apart without a leader? Or would you rather have a title of your own, and a place of honor at my side.” Bright blue eyes looking back into his brothers all too dark seeming ones. “What do you mean?”Loki asked, confused by his brothers words. But this time it seemed Thor was ready to explain. “I want you at my side Loki. I want to resume what we had before all this Kingship debate and fighting. You remember what we had, right brother?” he asked simply. Placing just the lightest kiss on the others lips before he continued. “Be mine once again. And I will appoint you my advisor, keep you safe from anyone who would wish you harm, and you can rule beside me. As father said, we were both born to be Kings. So, let’s rule Asgard together then. ” It was the only plan he’d thought of that was in anyway fair to them both, and that no one could rightly argue with him about. He was free to take any advisor he wished; it was his right as the King.

 

“No one will follow a king with me as an advisor; they wish nothing more than to see me dead. Why would you risk that for me? “Loki asked, his voice no louder that a whisper, even if his thoughts were on the slight warmth he now felt upon his lips from the kiss, reminded of how very much he’d missed the touch of those lips on his own as Thor continued to speak. “Oh they will Loki, I’m rather sure most everyone suspects I came here tonight. And no one will be the least surprised to see you out and about the castle in the morning. I’ve spent my days since our return questing, to prove I have Asgard’s best interest in heart. If I choose to give you a second chance, so will our people. Now please, promise you will stay by my side brother. Promise me not just as my family or my friend. But as the person I love above all others. I know that’s a promise you’d never break.” Thor pleaded. Loki watched his brother, thinking over the words. Be at his brother’s side, out of this cell, or stay here and rot. “Father will not approve” was all the male replied, shifting to lean back against the wall, “I am nothing but a monster parents tell their children about at night, I’m not your brother” He reminded him quietly, his skin turning blue, his eyes red. 

 

The Blonde simply smiled despite his brother’s change in appearance however. Leaning forward and stealing another kiss, sealing his warm lips over the dark haired male’s cool ones. Loki’s eyes closed at the feeling of warmth against his lips. “I don’t care about bloodlines or lineage. You’re Loki, You’re my Brother. You always have been and always will be. I don’t need any ones approval to make this decision.” The blond said proudly against the younger males lips. The blue tone slowly left Loki’s skin, his eyes returning to that deep vibrant emerald. He missed this more than anything. Even if he hated to admit it, Thor was right, and Loki felt the same about the blond.

 

“Fine” The frost giant mumbled, moving his lips against the blonds, not wanting to end the kiss just yet. Partly wishing his wrist were free so he could run his fingers through his brothers hair, yet rather enjoying being at his brothers mercy, giving Thor complete control over him. The lightning god was the only one Loki would ever submit to, and Thor knew that fact. His hands moving along the still bound mans sides. “The only chains I want you in are the ones hanging from the back of my bed.” The blonde purred. A groan escaped the younger male’s lips at his brother’s words. Thor reached back and opened the wrist cuffs. Letting them fall noisily to the stone floor. Kissing Loki once more, this time firmly as he pulled his brother tight against his chest. His siblings arms moving to wrap around Thor’s neck, tangling into the others soft blond locks. He wanted nothing more than to be in his king’s bed, chained up and taken hard like he used to. “Come on, you’re sleeping in my room until I say otherwise.” He said with that same old smile he used to give him when they were younger. Pulling the circlet back onto his head and holding Loki close as he got to his feet, lifting the dark haired male up with ease. Carrying him out of the room and starting towards his bed chamber. 

 

“I can walk on my own Thor” Loki complained, part of him enjoying being carried, the other wanting to finally be able to walk after sitting so long. “Soon” Thor replied simply, kissing along his brother’s shoulder and neck while navigating the stone corridors. Pushing open the door to his room with his foot and setting Loki down once they were safely behind closed doors, away from possible passersby. Loki stretched a bit, his muscles aching from not being moved for so long. He never moved from his spot though, knowing Thor wouldn’t want him to. “Go get comfortable on the bed.” The blonde said simply as he moved around the room, pulling a little table with some fruit and glasses of mead up alongside the bed before settling down himself. “I want to bathe first” Loki said, feeling rather dirty from sitting in that cell, for what he assumed was months. “Very well, but only if get to sit with you.” He added with a grin before tossing the circlet carelessly on the bed for now, grabbing the glasses and motioning for Loki to follow him to his bathing chambers.

 

A Deep, large pool like tub was set into stone. Marble tiling decorated the surrounding stone floor. The bath always stayed filled with hot water, heated from underneath the floor. So there was no need to wait for a bath to fill. Loki followed his brother, cringing a bit as he walked, his muscles still loosening up after being in one position for so long. Once they reached the tub, Loki worked on removing his clothing, letting them fall around him before slipping into the water, sighing contently at the feeling.

 

Thor watched him as he settled down alongside the bath. Sipping at his drink and seeming oddly content with just sitting near his brother. “I had almost forgotten how wonderful you look without those robes.” He said with a playful smile. Earning a slight eye roll from his brother.“Say that after I have had a proper bathing” Loki retorted, dipping under the water for a moment to wet his hair. He slicked his hair back to keep it from his eyes when he emerged, reaching over for a small bowl that held crushed flowers and oils. A mixture made to cleanse hair. Loki scooped up a bit into his hand before working it into his hair, letting out a content sigh at the feeling. He detested being dirty, he could never stand it for very long. “You always were fussy about your baths.” Thor teased. “You know, I’m just going to make you dirty once more when you’re done.” He added. “I don’t care; I just want to be clean. You go months without bathing and you see how fussy you are with a bath.” Loki complained, rolling his eyes before dipping his head in the water once again, rinsing out the soap from his hair. “Much better” He said happily, slicking his hair back. It was a bit longer than how he liked it, but he would cut it tomorrow, for now he knew he would not be getting away from his brother. Thor’s voice rumbled deeply behind his brother. “I could just join you in the bath, if you want to stay and enjoy the water for some time.” the blonde inched closer as he spoke. “I just wanted to bathe, Brother. I’m ready to return to your bed whenever you wish, my king” Loki teased, purring out the last word grinning for the first time in months, eyes shimmering with mischief. 

 

Thor laughed some, unbuckling the gauntlets from his forearms and pushing them off to the side carelessly. Running fingers through that sleek black hair he was so fond of. “Perhaps I’d rather have you warm and wet, as you are now.” The blonde continued, looking over the others body through the distortion of the water. “Only if you promise to let me sleep for as long as I wish when we retire to bed” Loki said stubbornly, his body begging for the comforts he’d been denied during his isolation. However before he could finish speaking he found Thor’s lips were already at his neck. The blonde had long ago memorized all those spots that drove his brother absolutely mad, and wasn’t shy about exploiting them.

 

Loki’s head tilted to the side, groaning a bit at the feeling of Thor’s lips against the nape of his neck, his own hands already running a bit over his sore legs. It was an instinctual reaction from the many times he played with his brother before he was banished from Asgard. When he glanced up Thor had stopped and gotten to his feet, opening up the various straps and buckles that kept his armor in place. Shedding them piece by piece until he stood across from Loki completely exposed. Giving him a brief look over before stepping slowly down into the warm water, A hungry look written across his face as he approached his brother. Loki had returned to washing himself off, paying no mind to the naked blond before him. He knew Thor liked it when he would do this. It always drove his older brother to wanting to force him to obey. 

 

The blonde grinned to himself, sinking down into the water that came to just shy of their shoulders when fully submerged. Leaning in and stealing his brother’s lips eagerly. Allowing his hands venture forward, exploring along his exposed chest and sides, earning a moan from the frost giant. Loki shifted a bit, his own hands roaming along the blond’s chest and arms in response. Fingertips trailing over every ridge he could. He would never admit it out loud but he admired the way Thor looked. Yet despite the strong, tough exterior he could be so sweet when it came to being with Loki. Arms circled the dark haired male’s waist, pulling him up onto his lap easily. He never had any problem dragging Loki around, and rather enjoyed the fact he could throw him down into any position he liked. “I’ve missed your touch so very much.” He purred the words against his sibling’s ear. “And I yours, Brother” Loki replied, pressing his chest against his elders, fingers still running over his brothers skin. Regardless of their bloodline, just like Thor, Loki could not break the habit of calling the blond Brother.

 

“Have you touched anyone else?”Loki asked curiously, wondering how many women Thor had taken to bed since his great victory. After all, he should have had his pick. But his brother just smiled, working his hands down over Loki’s hip. “Can’t say as I have. Why do you ask?” he questioned, pressing himself against Loki’s soft skin lightly. “Curious.” Was all the raven haired male replied shifting his weight before starting to kiss at his brother’s neck, earning a low, and pleased moan from the Thunder God. “It’s you that has been on my mind all this time Loki, There is no one else I wish to have in my bed. You should know that.” He stated simply, pressing himself up against the dark haired males behind.

 

“I suppose you are much too sore to do things how we used to do, are you not?” He asked. “I am going to be sore one way or another brother, so take me as you please.” Loki purred against the blond’s ear, pressing back a bit against the hardness of his brother. “You know I will love it either way. I always do.” He added, running his tongue along the shell of the blond’s ear. Rather pleased by the shiver and soft groan that the actions earned from Thor. The oldest of the pair moved his hand down under Loki, grinning playfully as he slowly eased a digit along his brother’s tight entrance. “You haven’t been touching yourself here, have you Loki?” he asked with a smirk. “How could I, I was bound with iron cuffs” Loki scoffed, shivering a bit at the finger. “I meant before that, while you were on Midgard.” He added. Not wanting to have anymore conversation about his brother’s punishment. Even if he had to admit, Loki looked rather good bound and helpless at his feet. He’d have to remember that for later. “Did you ever think about the things we used to do, while you were away on earth?” he asked, carefully pushing his finger deeper into the tight heat of his brother’s body. “I was busy becoming a king” Loki reminded his brother, although he was cut off by a gasp, pushing back against the blonds intruding finger instinctually. He didn’t understand why the blond was making him talk so much, he just wanted to play and sleep. Truthfully Thor had missed hearing his brother’s voice. He slowly withdrew his finger, a bit of the playfulness slipping away, leaving him rather expressionless and difficult to read. “Perhaps for tonight we should just sleep. You have endured much after all.” He said quietly, earning a whimper from the younger male. “You’re being a tease, Brother” Loki complained, pressing against the larger male, arms wrapped tightly around the blond’s neck.

 

“Then perhaps you should finish washing, and come to my bed.” Thor replied, giving just the slightest smile whilst toying with Loki’s hair. If they were going to have a go after all this time, then he wanted to break in his new kings chambers properly. “Have you changed your mind about taking me here?” Loki asked curiously, leaning into the touch before slipping from the blonds lap and out of the tub. He made sure his back was facing the blond as he grabbed a cloth, patting his body dry. Knowing full well Thor was watching him as he moved. It was just moments before the blonde was climbing out of the bath and shaking his hair out. Wrapping arms around the dark haired male from behind, pushing him up against the wall roughly. “Maybe I just think this would be more fun.” He admitted with a grin causing the younger male to shiver at his brother’s forceful touch. Loki couldn’t help but close his eyes in anticipation, he rather liked all the positions the blond put him in when he took him. This though was one of his personal favorites. Thor pushed up against him, reaching a hand down between Loki’s legs, slowly teasing fingertips along his brother’s length. “No objections little brother?” he asked playfully, Pressing his erection against the others behind. The only reply Loki gave was an approving moan, pressing back against his brother’s heat, wanting more. Thor pushed him hard up against the wall, growling softly against his ear. “Tell me how much you missed this.” Thor’s voice rumbled as he pressed the tip of his cock carefully against his brother’s tight entrance. A signature grin crept up on the younger males lips, pushing back against the intruding tip. Shoving his hips back, making Thor enter him in one hard thrust. The feeling of the man entering him earned a small cry from the raven haired male, panting a bit as he rested his forehead against the cold stone of the wall.

 

It had been some time since anyone, let alone Thor had taken him. A fact that Thor was instantly aware of as his brothers tight, hot body engulfed his cock. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the initial wave of pleasure ease up before pushing deeper inside. Rocking his hips shallowly, pushing against his sweet spot. “Gods…You feel even more wonderful than I remember.” Thor growled against Loki’s ear, causing him to moan out in response at the other brushing against that hidden place. “Y-You talk too much, Brother” Loki teased, pushing back against the other as he rocked his hips. “You will bore me to sleep at this rate.” He added with a defiant grin, glancing over his shoulder at his brother, his emerald orbs glazed over with lust and mischief. 

 

It was a smile Thor knew all too well. Unlike when they were younger and Loki simply did whatever his brother said, he had learned that nothing got the blonde going faster than a challenge. It suited them perfectly. Thor gripped Loki’s hips, slamming into him hard. The sound of damp flesh on flesh echoing around them in the stone bathroom, as well as the younger gods cries. “T-Thor” Loki cried out, pushing back against his brothers hips as best he could while the blond gripped them. “B-bite me” He groaned out through his moaning, letting his head fall back a bit against his brothers shoulder. “You know I leave marks.” Thor warned before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh of his brother’s shoulder, bucking his hips forward forcefully. “D-don’t care” Loki moaned out, his nails scratching into the stone a bit. He didn’t care how marked up he got; he had no one to hide it from anymore. No one would dare question it now, not like when they were younger and started playing around in secret.

 

Thor hadn’t even considered the fact that they could be more open about things. But then, Thor was a bit dense when it came to things like that. He continued to focus on the dark haired male’s neck, biting hard at a spot at the side of his throat that he’d always favored. Thor’s rhythm picked up slowly all the while, never pausing from his goal of making the dark haired male come completely undone. Loki loved when Thor was rough, but then again he was always somewhat rough. From the first time they messed around right up until this moment. Neither of the pair could stand being gentle for very long, they both craved the raw heat they got from one another. Passion, biting, hair pulling, clawing, screaming, they both craved it all. Loki adored waking up sore and covered in marks, even if he always complained to the blond about it. “T-turn me around, I want to kiss you” Loki gasped out through his moans, wanting to wrap his sore limbs around his brother. He wanted nothing more than to steal his lips in a heated kiss, all while Thor pounded senselessly into him. “You can be more convincing than that.” The blonde managed between soft grunts and moans. It was all part of the game they played. If Loki wanted him to change positions, he had to either beg for it, or make Thor just as interested in the new pose as he was. 

 

“Please Thor, don’t you want to watch me screaming your name” Loki gasped out, trying his best to talk through his moaning. “Please big brother.” Loki whimpered, sounding much like he did when he was a child who wanted Thor to do something for him. The blond could never say no to him when he acted cute; whimpering, calling Thor big brother, and the one thing that always worked; the puppy dog eyes. Loki had trained himself for years to be able to perfect his façade, just like he did with his clones. And as expected, Thor gave in. Sliding himself out of his brothers tight body and spinning him around. Shoving him back against the wall forcefully once more and sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. His erection throbbing against his brother’s body, as Loki’s arms wrapped around the blonds neck. Nimble fingers tangling into Thor’s long blond hair, pressing against the blond’s body, his own erection rutting against his lovers. “Take me big brother.” Loki whispered lifting a leg to wrap it around the others, trying to lift himself a bit, his voice sounding rather innocent for someone who was known for being a mischief maker.

 

“Mm...You’ll be at my mercy this way you know.” He purred the words, Lifting Loki’s legs up to wrap around his middle. Thrusting into him hard and deep, angling his hips and grinding against his sweet spot. Loki could do nothing more than toss his head back and cry out at his brothers thrusting. It was perfect. Hard, fast, and hitting that amazing spot inside him that made him feel like he was going to float away if not for the strong hold his brother had on him. “T-Thor!”Loki cried out, almost screaming. He knew it would not take him long to lose himself if the blond kept this up. It was one reason Loki loved this position so much. He felt in this position not only pleasure and passion, but closeness with the Blond, who was now picking up the pace of his thrust. It had been some time since he’d taken anyone, His cock already throbbing deep inside of the dark haired male. “I’ve missed this so much.” He panted. Not holding anything back as he started to pound his brother back against the wall. Loki managed to lift his head enough to lock emerald orbs on azure ones. “M-Me to” He moaned, shifting a bit to steal Thor’s lips with his own. Doing his best in making sure the kiss was passionate and loving; pouring just how much he missed his brother’s touch as Thor swallowed every moan and cry that left his lip-locked lips. Loki moved his hips in time with his brothers, pushing back against every thrust to make the blond go deeper and deeper inside him, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

 

Thor didn’t object with the kiss, grabbing a handful of those dark locks and tugging at his hair. Slamming his hips forward, tugging at his little brother’s lower lip with a deep groan. “D-Don’t hold back.” He panted against Loki’s lips. “Do I ever, B-Brother?” Loki asked with a teasing grin, never parting his lips from his brothers. “I-I’m close” The frost giant warned, letting himself completely go at this point, crying out with every thrust that hit his sweet spot, squeezing around his brother in the process. “Fill me up, Big Brother” Loki moaned out in his teasingly innocent tone, knowing that it drove his brother crazy when he acted cute yet naughty for him. Thor didn’t let up, continuing to fuck him as fast and deep as he could. Always striving for that little bit of extra pleasure for them both. “I’m going to fill you up till you’re dripping.” He growled. It took a lot to get Thor to the point he was truly talking dirty. But when he did you could tell he was either in a particularly Dominant mood, or just about to climax.

 

 

“Nn…F-Finish with me Loki.” He groaned, burying his cock deep inside of the younger male. Waves of thick, hot cum filling up his lovers body filling him up completely. His reward was the sound of his name, screamed from his brother’s lips as Loki found his release as well. Thick pearlescent liquid coating the thunder Gods chest, trails starting to drip down toward his stomach. The blonde couldn’t resist leaning in for a kiss. In his eyes Loki always looked absolutely adorable when they had just finished. His cheeks flushed, hair undone and looking worn out. He loved everything about it. Loki returned it without hesitation, relaxing against Thor as they kissed.

 

 

“Bed.” He mumbled feeling exhaustion taking over, fighting it off long enough to keep his lips gently moving against the thunder gods. At this rate Thor would have to clean them both up. Though he’d never complained about that sort of thing before, in fact he’d always enjoyed taking care of his little brother. “If you insist” He whispered with a smile. Wrapping his arms about the dark haired male and carefully sliding free of his lovers body. Thor kept his hold on Loki, keeping him close to his chest as they made the short walk back into his bedroom, laying Loki down on the large bed once they entered the room. “Sleep, I’ll get you cleaned and join you shortly.”He said quietly as he pulled away. Loki nodded in response, his eyes already closed, sleep quickly overtaking him as he mumbled goodnight to his brother before everything went black as he drifted off to a deep sleep.


End file.
